


The Oedipus Excuse

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Freudian Elements, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Scarred Armitage Hux, That OC isn't really an OC and more of a reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Matt convinces Hux to breastfeed Kylo.





	The Oedipus Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.
> 
> Another story where Hux has no idea that Matt and Kylo are the same person, but at least he doesn’t die in this.

The Oedipus Excuse

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Lullaby by The Cure

*

            General Armitage Hux has his green eyes on his newborn son. His large, green eyes lazily regard him through his long, black lashes. He has his pale hands going through his thick, black locks like he’s petting a midnight cat.

_“Our son.” Hux murmurs in Matt’s ear as the radar technician goes to hold their son for the first time. Matt, in his standard orange jumpsuit and clear aviator glasses, kisses Eos’s red cheeks. He then hands Eos back for his first feeding._

_“Kylo is wreaking havoc on the ship.” Matt comments just as Eos has started to suckle._

_“What else is new?” Hux jokes, but he then slightly frowns. Kylo Ren, for almost his entire pregnancy, ceased being a menace. The Master of the Knights of Ren decided to replace destruction with stalking. Kylo favored standing close, far too close like Matt, to him. Kylo trailed after him like a Sith Hound whenever he left the bridge. Kylo even attended the budgetary meetings. Hux found it disconcerting, but preferred that over the young man maiming his crew._

_“He’s doing this because he can’t be around you.” Hux nearly rolls his eyes._

_“He was around me before the pregnancy and that didn’t stop him.” Matt pets around the pink caesarian scar; Hux whimpers, barely avoiding a moan._

_“That was before you became a mother.” Hux nearly snorts, but shivers instead when Matt’s calloused hands trail lower._

_“I’m not a mother; I’m a father, and so are you.”_

_“But not to him. He saw you as this domineering figure like most fathers, but then you soften.” Matt leans down and presses a kiss right under where the scar ends._

_“I got fat is what you mean.” Hux mumbles with a blush, but then the blush goes southward at Matt’s hungry grin._

_“You got healthy for our baby.” Matt purrs and pulls down the elastic-banded sweats. “Nurturing, loving, and oh so kind.”_

_“Nurturing, I agree with. But I’ve always been loving, yet rarely reciprocated. But I’ve been kind, yet no one here can handle it.” Hux swallows as Matt thumbs down his cotton briefs, and then winces as Eos sucks a little too roughly._

_“Kylo wants a mother.” Hux elicits a small gasp when Matt whistles on his tiny tip._

_“I think that’s a little too late now.” Like most of his crew, Hux had his own theories on Kylo Ren’s origins. His parents died (possibly killed) when he was young, and Snoke took him in. His parents intended to give him to the Stormtrooper program, but his midi-chlorians were off the charts and Snoke took notice of him. He didn’t have any parents, and the Force created him as Vader’s anti-thesis._

_“He wants a mother’s love.” Hux raises a thick eyebrow. “And you are the only one who can give that to him.”_

_“It sounds like you want me to have an affair with him.” Hux yelps when Matt nips at the swollen tip. But then moans when Matt kisses it better._

_“I want you to mother him like our son.” And Eos pulls his mouth away as Matt swallows him whole._

He hears the metal hiss of the doors to his outer quarters open. Another hiss as Kylo takes off his mask and tosses it on the blue coach.

One final hiss.

“Lord Ren.” He acknowledges him and is rewarded with eyes as black as the abyss. He wants to cover himself with the patchwork quilts lying about like armor pieces; he wants to hide his milk-swollen breasts. Eos whines with hunger, and Hux squashes his fear.

“Shall I wait?” Hux raises one red finger and then tends to his son’s needs. Eos latches onto his left nipple and sucks vigorously. He then crooks his red finger, and Kylo glides to him like a ghost.

“Gentle, gentle.” Hux cautions him as Kylo looms over him like the specter of Death. Kylo tugs his cowl further down, eclipsing the top half of his face. Kylo’s large nose stabs his breast as he takes in the nipple.

Hux squirms, feeling teeth scrape against him. But then a hot, wet tongue wraps around his nipple like a serpent’s kiss.

_Matt’s hot, wet tongue wraps around his cock, and the scritch-scratch of teeth warns Hux that Matt can bite it off in one go._

Hux gasps at Kylo’s gentle suction, mimicking his son’s. But more tongue, more teeth.

More heat.

_Hux fists Matt’s thick, yellow locks as he bobs up and down._

Hux reaches for a fistful of Kylo’s thick, black locks, but he chooses to grasp the cowl, desiring to tear the ratty thing off him.

_Matt pulls off him just in time for the semen to coat his glasses; he’s smiling like he’s in a delirium._

Kylo pulls back, letting some of the milk coat his plush lips; he’s smiling like he’s in a religious ecstasy.

Hux lets him go.

“Are you—” Kylo licks his lips languidly like a wolf, and Hux’s mouth goes dry.

“ _Thank you_.” Kylo inclines his head like he’s supplicating to a god. Hux almost covers his groin with his mismatched hands, but doesn’t want to draw attention to his aching hardness.

“You’re welcome.” Hux grunts in pain, and Kylo mercifully takes his leave. Eos, who stopped suckling some time before, waves at Kylo’s retreating form.

Matt comes in a moment later.

“Matt.” Hux pleads, and Matt gets to work.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- No links this time. 
> 
> Of course, Kylo would go to elaborate lengths just to drink Hux’s breastmilk. He’s as melodramatic as his grandfather. Though, his Matt persona is probably more Sith than Kylo. But both of them are quite thirsty for Hux.


End file.
